


Fire and Ice

by Winters_stars21



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: I already have a bunch of other stuff, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_stars21/pseuds/Winters_stars21
Summary: Flame Prince starts out having a pretty good day...then Gumball invites him over to ''talk''.Now, the poor Flame Prince gets to face off against Ice Finn, with no help from Marshall Lee, at all.Fionna is her usual awesome self and Cake is of course, a cat.Join these dorks on an awesome wild ride, that I regret ever thinking about, because now I've got it written down.





	

Flame Prince stared at Prince Gumball.

"You want me to do _what?!"_ He asked. 

The Prince of the Candy Kingdom sighed. "We need to you to fight Ice Finn."

They were in the palace. Gumball, Marshall Lee, Cake and Fionna had asked Flame Prince over to apparently...talk. Fionna was fidgeting nervously while Cake watched the window and occasionally growled. Marshall Lee was floating and observing the conversation while Gumball did the talking. 

Flame Prince folded his arms across his chest. "Who's Ice Finn? That one of Ice Queen's friends?" Gumball shook his head. "I don't think she really has any friends other than Marshall. But back to the emergency at hand." He continued.

"Ice Finn, is the male version of Fionna from another universe. We're...not entirely certain about how he got here, but I think he may have opened a portal from his world. We need you to fight him and keep him busy until I find a way to either send him back from whence he came or eliminate him." Gumball shrugged. "Simple."

Flame gawked at the other prince. "You're telling me I have to fight a Dude Fionna? Why can't she fight him, and why do keep calling him 'Ice Finn?"' He asked.

Fionna was the one to answer this time. "I don't think I can fight him even if I wanted too. He's basically me, knows all of my moves and secrets. He would have the upper hand, especially with that _crown."_

Marshall groaned. "I _hate_ that thing. It already corrupted Sarah, and as much as I don't want to admit it, I don't want it to corrupt any of you...even Gumball." The Vampire King stared Flame Prince in the eyes. "I know magic, and _you_ have Fire Magic to resist the crown. Besides...didn't you and Fionna date? So if it helps, imagine it being her your trying to save." He said.

Flame Prince's face became redder than it normally was, as did Fionna's. "We only hung out a few times, I wouldn't really call it dating..." He mumbled. Marshall looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Define a 'few times'". 

Gumball growled. "This is _not_ the time to discuss this! We need to get focus on the task! Ice Finn is running around outside freezing almost everyone! He's causing havoc, and trust me you two, have you ever seen freaked out Candy Citizens? It ain't pretty. Flame Prince...will you help us?" 

They all looked to him, even Cake who rolled her eyes at the suspense.

Flame Prince thought for a minute then shrugged. "Sure, it's not like he can kill me, right?" Gumball grimaced. "He may be able too. Though in the universe he's from, you too went out. I mean there's a female version of you in his world, not like you went out, like that," the Candy Prince said and gesture toward Flame Prince.

The Prince of the Fire People felt his face heating up, more than usual, and looked down at his feet feeling embarrassed.

Fionna shoved Gumball. "Don't be mean! Besides, we  _really_ should get going, Ice Finn is getting closer!" She yelled.

Everyone turned to Cake when she made a displeased sound. "Mm mm mm. He ain't going anywhere near this kingdom! Climb aboard everybody, let's get this show on the road!" She yelled.

 

 

 

 

**_______________________**

 

 

 

 

After a small short ride, they had successfully approached Ice Finn.

Marshall Lee had stuck back, saying he had to wait till night to join the fun. Gumball had brought a bunch of sciency  gear and asked if Fionna could help him unload it from Cake's storage area. 

Flame Prince sighed.

He calmly observed Ice Finn freezing the people of Aaa, claiming he was doing it to protect them. 

He looked like Fionna, just slightly different. For example, he had an interesting nose, big blue eyes, a magical crown, ice powers and an insane look. Flame Prince was usually the type who didn't get into fights that much, unlike Marshall Lee.

While distracted in his thoughts, Flame Prince failed to notice the approaching shadow and froze (figuratively) when a voice asked. 

"Who are you?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...I'm pretty sure this isn't gonna get the fastest updates, but I'll try for at least once a week.  
> And if a week goes by without an update, feel free to bother me about it.


End file.
